Autonomous vehicles can improve the safety and efficiency of transportation systems. Autonomous vehicles rely on microprocessors and sensors to make routing and maneuvering decisions. As a result, in many cases, these vehicles can react more quickly and accurately to changing conditions than a human driver. Thus, autonomous vehicles can travel closer together and at higher speeds, for example, reducing congestion.
Autonomous vehicles can operate purely on sensor data. These vehicles can use data generated or received from, for example, one or more location systems (e.g., global positioning system (GPS) and/or cell tower location systems), proximity sensors, cameras, and/or other sensors to perform autonomous functions, such as, for example, staying in a particular lane, stopping for red lights, avoiding other vehicles and pedestrians, locating addresses and objects (e.g., bridges, building, etc.), and safely travelling from one location to another.
Passengers within these vehicles may utilize personal electronic devices in order to provide entertainment during transportation. However, by utilizing personal electronic devices, these passengers may fail to identify entertainment, such as restaurants, shopping centers, or movie theaters, that is within an area of operation of the vehicle. Therefore, techniques for providing content within the vehicle can improve the transportation experience for the passengers.